mm54321fandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:MarioMario543212
Welcome MarioMario54321 here's my colour code!! 8107EC20 0000 8107EC22 8000 8107EC24 0000 8107EC26 8000 8107EC28 0000 8107EC2A 8000 8107EC2C 0000 8107EC2E 8000 8107EC38 0040 8107EC3A 0000 8107EC3C 0040 8107EC3E 0000 8107EC40 0040 8107EC42 0000 8107EC44 0040 8107EC46 0000 8107EC50 0000 8107EC52 0000 8107EC54 0000 8107EC56 0000 8107EC58 0000 8107EC5A 0000 8107EC5C 0000 8107EC5E 0000 8107EC68 0000 8107EC6A FF00 8107EC6C 0000 8107EC6E FF00 8107EC70 0000 8107EC72 FF00 8107EC74 0000 8107EC76 FF00 8107EC80 FFFF 8107EC82 0000 8107EC84 FFFF 8107EC86 0000 8107EC88 FFFF 8107EC8A 0000 8107EC8C FFFF 8107EC8E 0000 8107EC98 0000 8107EC9A 0000 8107EC9C 0000 8107EC9E 0000 8107ECA0 0000 8107ECA2 0000 8107ECA4 0000 8107ECA6 0000SuperZeldaAlex987123 20:31, July 19, 2012 (UTC)SuperZeldaAlex987123 Hi, welcome to MarioMario54321 Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Dowser page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Dopp (help forum | blog) Hello, MM. Do you have my photo on my wiki page yet? -Schm2000 Yes, but I used your code and took my own picture of it. Yours was too blurry and the quality was horrible, no offense. -MarioMario54321 MM! What is the secret to avoid copyright on Youtube anyway? - Camjosh9 Make the copyrighted music sound different so that they don't get you. -MarioMario54321 Can you take a picture of our Mario color? 8107EC20 00FF 8107EC22 FF00 8107EC24 00FF 8107EC26 FF00 8107EC28 00FF 8107EC2A FF00 8107EC2C 00FF 8107EC2E FF00 8107EC38 FF80 8107EC3A 0000 8107EC3C FF80 8107EC3E 0000 8107EC40 FF80 8107EC42 0000 8107EC44 FF80 8107EC46 0000 8107EC50 00FF 8107EC52 0000 8107EC54 00FF 8107EC56 0000 8107EC58 00FF 8107EC5A 0000 8107EC5C 00FF 8107EC5E 0000 8107EC68 FF80 8107EC6A 0000 8107EC6C FF80 8107EC6E 0000 8107EC70 FF80 8107EC72 0000 8107EC74 FF80 8107EC76 0000 8107EC80 00FF 8107EC82 0000 8107EC84 00FF 8107EC86 0000 8107EC88 00FF 8107EC8A 0000 8107EC8C 00FF 8107EC8E 0000 8107EC98 0000 8107EC9A 0000 8107EC9C 0000 8107EC9E 0000 8107ECA0 0000 8107ECA2 0000 8107ECA4 0000 8107ECA6 0000. Thank you! -Camjosh9' Can do. You know, I wish people on this wikia would write more blogs, as they give badges for commenting on blogs. -MarioMario54321 MM, Do you think you can help make our {C}Wiki 250th page celebration video. My Project 64 is bugging, and if you {C}upload it on your channel, lots of more people will join. {C}Btw, I was going to make a blog, but my account is suspended for a month. {C}Thanks! From Camjosh9 This wiki hasn't reached 250 pages yet! Of course it might sooner or later, which will put this post out of date. As for the video, what do I or the character(s) in project 64 have to do? -MarioMario54321 I've already recorded all of the parts already AND I've got Pt. 1 done. It will be viewed with the other people! The above was from Schm2000! Have you seen The War of YouTube yet? It's great! {C}You can download it at schm2000.wikia.com {C}it's almost as great as your videos From Camjosh9 I'll take a took at it. -MarioMario54321 MM! I think that video posted that might give people seizures about the Lunar Eclipse should be taken down from YouTube! -Camjosh9 That video's been up for like 3 years, and I've had very little complaints about that. Like 1 or maybe 2 at all. -MarioMario54321 Just warning because what if someone lost their life. -Camjosh9 Surely that'll never happen. -MarioMario54321 Where did the idea of Mastar come from? Who is this? The idea of Mastar came after I decided to give the Star World and The Cosmic Crystals a villian. I just thought of the words "master" and "star". When did you find out about this wiki, and how many pages did we have then? -Camjosh9 I randomly found it while browsing, and it has like 100 something pages. -MarioMario54321 Can You please Unblock me At Spyro Wiki and Skylanders Wiki Collinzap12 16:02, July 1, 2012 (UTC) I never blocked you! Unless you're talking toCanjosh9. Maybe it was him? -MarioMario54321 1. What? 2. It's Camjosh9 Never mind. Maybe that was a mistake. -MarioMario54321 Aura24, Ask Aura24 That She can unblock me At Spyro wiki and Skylanders Wiki Collinzap12 14:06, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Ok I asked her. Check your talk page or hers to see what she said. -MarioMario54321 Whats The Main Song At Luigi's Ultimate Revenge On Mario? -??????? I honestly don't know myself. It was one of this big folder filled with random songs that I got from someone. -MarioMario54321. MM! Can we make a rule where only main contributors can get pages? -Camjosh9 Yes. This way, no fans can make their own pages. Blahmarrow Blocked Me Ask Blahmarrow To Unblock Me At Spyro wiki. Scouage Called Me Webhead At Spyro Wiki. Please Unblock Me At Spyro wiki And Talk To Scouage is not Nice To Call Collinzap12 A Mean Names. I don't think he's gonna do that even if I ask him. Not if you caused them trouble in any way. Oh and please put your name next to your quotes so I can see them. -MarioMario54321 Unblock Collinzap12 At Spyro wiki? Hello, MM. What's your favourite food? Just curious. -Lucariokiddo I dunno, Pizza? -MarioMario54321 How To Be the Admin In Dr. Seuss Wiki I've nothing to do with that wiki. So don't ask me. Tell Brandon Rea to Unblock Me At ALL The Wikias Before its Too Late. Dude I'm sure he'll say no and please put your name so I know who you are! -MarioMario54321 ROBLOX? What happened to it? SuperEmiga has more acounts on YouTube than SuperEmigaII?! - Doesn't matter how many he makes. Thanks for the welcome! i will definitely ask if i need anything. Glad to be part of the wiki! P.S. i would be honored if uyou check out my channel. Thanks! http://www.youtube.com/user/SuperMarioWalkthrus SuperMarioWalkthrus 03:56, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Hello! I am SkipperThePenguin100 (KowalskiThePenguin100 as Youtube Rangers' Nickname), want to be friends? Finn has told you to, TROOGTRFKGFJG, wait, it's not! 11:08, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Ok ok enough. Skipper, "friend" is a strong word, but "fan" is not. MM! Help. SuperEmiga is here! He vandalized my page! Stop him, please! Camjosh9 (talk) 00:09, September 18, 2012 (UTC) It's true what Camjosh9 said. Emiga and a SMG4 imposter are vandalizing the wiki. I'm trying my best to revert the pages, but it interrupts me making my homework. Lucariokiddo (talk) 17:16, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Please MarioMario54321! Emiga is attacking and please get rid of him! He trolled your page and made it so, well he hates you! Stop Emiga before everyone gets hurt! Camjosh9 (talk) 01:10, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Seriously. The vandalizers (Emiga and an SMG4 imposter) are even blaming their own vandalism on ME! They try to make me look bad while I'm just undoing the vandalism. (On a side note: I changed my username on Wikia. I don't like the name Lucariokiddo anymore.) Kiddo-the-dragon (talk) 11:56, September 21, 2012 (UTC) I got this. -MarioMario543212 Thanks a lot, MM54321. I, too, tried my best, of course. I was on my own most of the time. Anyways, I'm glad you showed up. Kiddo-the-dragon (talk) 17:18, September 21, 2012 (UTC) This wikia makes for some powerful blocking power. If you feel you need to keep this wikia safe from abusers, ask Bob11881's brother for admin power. Just try to be really active and maybe he'll give it to you. Try telling him that I permit it. Got it. It'll sure come in handy to stop the vandalizers. Kiddo-the-dragon (talk) 17:30, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Great. Now someone's imposterizing me with my old username, except the L is an I. And he's grossing me out! Kiddo-the-dragon (talk) 11:03, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Don't worry. That impersonator is blocked. Now you can go back to making contributions! And be sure to keep this wikia safe and free of bad stuff. MarioMario543212 Alright. Got it. Kiddo-the-dragon (talk) 13:23, September 23, 2012 (UTC) P.S. Thanks for blocking the imposter. And yes. I'll do my best to keep this Wikia safe. ;) Kiddo-the-dragon (talk) 13:31, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Yes. Aside from bothering me, he also continously removes all content from some pages. Kiddo-the-dragon (talk) 17:33, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Why do you claim that you're one of the best out there on Youtube? You only have about 9,000 subs and 13,000,000 views. Other people have way more. Of course he's not the best. Everyone knows that. And could you please stop getting on his nerves? Kiddo-the-dragon (talk) 14:35, September 29, 2012 (UTC) What's up MM?SuperWario9000 (talk) 17:17, October 8, 2012 (UTC)SuperWario9000 Don't worry MM many users think that I'm a troll but I'm only here to protect and secure this wiki Please, MM, help! Many people think that I'm trolling and putting bad stuff on here, but all I'm doing is trying to make it better.RealMarioFan22 (talk) 05:05, October 13, 2012 (UTC) EmigasFist2 is here! Ban him before he does something dumb! Camjosh9 (talk) 17:39, October 14, 2012 (UTC) EmigasFist2 did not destroy any pages or trolled, so no need to ban him.RealMarioFan22 (talk) 08:47, October 15, 2012 (UTC) @above We just have a bad feeling about it. Though he's not doing anything bad now, that might still come. Kiddo-the-dragon (talk) 08:49, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Hey MM54321. I just wanted to ask if you approve with This video I made. I know I used you into it, but I still decided to ask for approval. Thanks in advance. Kiddo-the-dragon (talk) 17:28, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Damn it MM, you sure make alot of edits on the cosmic crystal pages SuperWario9000 (talk) 21:46, October 16, 2012 (UTC)Superwario9000 @above He's only editing those pages because he wants to get many badges so that he can be #1 ranked on MM54321 wiki. He always wants to be at the top of everything. Mariomario543212,please read my blog post.I have got better plans for the movie.But I have not written them down because then the movie won't be a surprise for anyone.You can talk about it to me whenever!Umario (talk) 13:36, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Hi MM! I really like your videos and I started making my own... But Google wont let me get a Youtube account... Hi MM I found something on the wiki... it has nothing to do with this wiki! http://mm54321.wikia.com/wiki/4egrsercgawerg Hello! Can you do an article about me? l'm not good to do articles XD Presstartoplay (talk) 13:26, March 1, 2013 (UTC) Thanks, but I don't need help, because I already have an account!(Wiki contributor:122.176.146.174)--Umario (talk)| Also, I can read your moon language! On the board it was written "welcome to Rainbowtastic Desert. Rainbowtastic temple up ahead". If you want to put in your videos, anytime! I'll give you my colour code, but remember my secret name to be used on YouTube-Umakjoxvy --Umario (talk) 08:21, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Hey MM54321 I work very hard at this wiki and I think I should get admin powers just check out my profile. MarioSuperSoda (talk) 20:49, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Hello MM, I was wondering..... can I be an admin? Since I'M A SUPER SAIYAN!! No, but really, I won't abuse the power or something like that. I'll only delete pages and block users if it's extremely necessary. So please? :3 -LL573 (talk) 20:56, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Sure you two can have admin go tell bobb11881's brother that I said yes. MarioMario543212 (talk) 21:11, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Okay, thank you. But how do I contact Bobb11881's brother? Just tell Bobb11881? -LL573 (talk) I can tell him for you. MarioSuperSoda (talk) 21:26, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Thanks MSS! -LL573 (talk) 22:02, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Can I become an admin too? Not that I'm jealous of LL573, I mean it. Incase you don't trust me, you can see what I do on this wiki. You may notice I can help you and this wiki. I'm not requesting, I am just asking/advicing you to do something. Incase you think my advice is lame ( I shouldnt use such words on an official wiki, sorry), then you may not make me an admin. Follow me and my blogs if you want to know more about me.--Umario (talk) 06:31, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Can I also become a admin? I know you must be getting tired of all these admin requests and want them to stop. I'm not desparate or anything, but I would really appeciate it. I won't abuse admin or anything like that, I just wanna help protect this wiki. Please reply. DD54321 15:08, March 9, 2013 (UTC) PEOPLE!!!!! Stop asking to be admins. MM probably has 1 or 2 more admins than he should have because of MarioSuperSoda and I. You're overwhelming him to the breaking point. -LL573 (talk) 16:11, March 9, 2013 (UTC) I don't wanna pester you, MM, but seriously, maybe I deserve to have admin. I shouldn't be so selfish, sorry. Do you think I am capable of being an admin? I won't misuse the powers, I promise--Umario (talk) 08:08, March 10, 2013 (UTC) I'm sorry for pestering you, MM. I realised that all good users don't have to be admins. In that way, everyone would be admins, which would mean everyone would only protect the wiki, not improve it! I'm ashamed of myself for being so selfish and thinking that higher positions are great. I realised that even normal users have the right to help this wiki! I'll show everyone who is jealous of being an admin that what a random user can do--Umario (talk) 07:12, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Thank you Umario. That's pretty much my main point: if everyone is an admin, this wiki won't get better and they will all be bragging about it. Then people will go like, "I'm going to murder you for bragging you jerk!" And this wiki will go into war. This wiki will not gain a thing if everyone is an admin. Who knows, some people may even be hackers who just try to be so awesome to get admin then vandalize the wiki until he/she loses the privilege of admin, then gets banned. (I SWEAR ON MY LIFE, I AM NOT ONE OF THOSE GUYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) Like I said before, there may be too many admins right now because of me and MSS. But you're right. Regular users can prove themselves without ever becoming admins. -LL573 (talk) 23:00, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Haha, Umario beat you with the achievement points, you're not #1 anymore So what If I beat you; badges are not for racing. They are earnt by helping the wiki. So that just means I helped the wiki more than you did, MM. No need to get frustrated by reading the above message by RealMarioFan22--Umario (talk) 03:42, March 21, 2013 (UTC)